eternalsonatafandomcom-20200214-history
Maledictor
Maledictors are humans who have been irreversibly mutated by mineral powder. The only known way to release the human soul trapped inside is to kill the Maledictor. Such souls then find their way to Elegy of the Moon. Maledictors appear to be genderless but can mutate from both male or female humans As monsters, two Maledictors are fought as bosses on the Chorus Plains and are later encountered in Fort Fermata. Story While traveling through the Chorus Plains, Allegretto, Beat, Frederic and Polka come across a young goatherder whose goats are being menaced by some creatures carrying maces that look like sadly mutated humans. They rush in to help her and during the battle the monsters use powerful magic. After the battle, the party talks with the woman, Viola, who reveals that humans become those creatures if they use too much mineral powder. The party later learns from Jazz, Claves and Falsetto of Andantino that Count Waltz is hoping to build an army of those creatures, but is also searching for glowing agogos in order to enhance the mineral powder. Details The party first fights two Maledictors as bosses on the Chorus Plains. Later, Maledictors can be found with one or two Lord of Darkness opponents in Fort Fermata, or in groups of three. The floating room in Fort Fermata contains two groups of Maledictors that can be easily back-attacked and one of the switch rooms also contains a forced normal battle with three Maledictors. Two also appear alongside the boss Killer Knight. Attacks The Maledictor's normal physical attack is a whack with its mace and sometimes if the first hit is not Guarded against, it may not be possible to Guard against the subsequent hit. It also uses a set of five distant Special Attacks. If at a distance from your characters, it will often just remain there and use Spiritus, which hits from any distance and carries a chance of knockdown. At close-range, its Cursed Mace is a single tap on the head with the mace that can hit multiple targets. It will also often end a turn with Deathblow, a powerful melee hit on a single target with a chance of knockdown. If close to another target that has taken some damage (though it need not be critical), it may use Invite to heal for 7060 HP. Finally, if low on HP itself, it may use Life Steal, which can drain HP from any targets in range, including those standing behind or to the side of it. Strategy The Maledictors can be quite challenging, especially in groups of three, and should always be defeated first when battled alongside Lord of Darkness opponents. During the battle on the Chorus Plains, the party must also contend with an HP total that is much higher than that of normal Maledictors. When exploring Fort Fermata, try to always catch them in back-attacks. The floating room is an excellent place to easily back-attack them and farm quick EXP, along with a chance of useful items. If positioned correctly, Viola may be able to take one out in a single turn from a distance. If using Beat, build Echoes, then have Allegretto use his normal physical attack, followed by a powerful Special. Keep either Frederic or Polka in the party for healing - Frederic may be a better choice, as he can get in three Sacred Signatures in a full turn at Party Level 2. If the Maledictors end up grouped together, then have all characters move in to melee range build up fast Echoes. In Encore Mode, always make sure to stay healed, as the increased power of the Maledictors can quickly put the party in a dangerous situation, especially if the player is caught in a back-attack. Viola should still attack from a distance, but other characters should build enough Echoes to use powerful Harmony Chains. Watch out for the fact that Maledictors can occasionally get two turns in a row against lower level characters. Trivia *The Maledictor may not be the only type of monster that can mutate from the mineral powder, as the party encounters other opponents that are palette swaps of these, and Count Waltz and Legato are accompanied by a fleet of dragons when they appear before the party at Mt. Rock. There is also the Ruined Body created by Legato's use of the enhanced mineral powder. Related enemies *Scourger *Anathema *EZI Devotee *EZI Torchbearer *EZI Holy Light Category:Bosses Category:Monsters